One Last Chance
by wiseupjanetweiss
Summary: It’s been two years since Sarah traveled through the Labyrinth, and she finds herself thinking about the one she never thought she’d fall in love with. JS. Now a HP crossover.
1. Desperate Measures

One Last Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, although I wish I did.

Summary: It's been two years since Sarah traveled through the Labyrinth, and she finds her thinking about the one she never thought she'd fall in love with. J/S

Sarah sat in her room. It had been two years to the day since she traversed the Labyrinth, a day that would forever live in her memory as the day when she turned down the advances of her one true love Jareth, the Goblin King. Yes, Jareth had openly confessed his love for her that very same day that she had journeyed through the Labyrinth. She was too arrogant at the time to recognize it. It wasn't until a few weeks after the dreaded encounter that she realized her true feelings for him. She kept replaying the incident over and over, the thought haunting her. She truly loved her brother, but she _desperately_ wanted to get together with Jareth.

She tried in vain to summon him every day to express her deep, true desire. She felt that by not answering he was trying to tease and torment her in the bowels of her very soul. In fact, it was the opposite. His feelings were the match of hers. He never came, but Sarah was too naive to realize one simple fact. He could only return if someone were to wish a child away. The only way he could come for her was if she wished herself away.

Jareth had been watching his new obsession every day, but Sarah was oblivious to the matter. He dreamt of her every night, and considered it a nightmare because he knew he was locked inside her charm and would never be freed like she had been. The reverse was also the same. Sarah dreamt of him every night, longing for the silkiness of his touch. She feared she might become insane If she weren't reunited with him soon. She thought the new fascination was one of obsession, but didn't realize that it was only the powerful stranglehold of love

A few days later she'd had enough. There was a 9mm pistol in the nightstand with a loaded clip beside it. She would attempt to make him come with a stellar plan. It was one of pure brilliance that came to her in the form of the common revelation. She would wish _herself_ away rather than her baby brother. If it were to not work, she would take the pistol to her mouth and end her trouble once and for all!

A/N: Please review, and tell me if you liked or hated it. I would love feedback, and another chapter will come if there is even the slightest interest in this story.


	2. Explanations

One Last Chance

Chapter 2: Reunions and Explanations

Disclaimer: again, I do not own anything Labyrinth related

Now, it is time for reviewer responses:

**Vixen519: **Thank you, and here is your update!

**WickedGame: **I know it was a little drastic, but it makes for a more dramatic story does it not? Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for putting this on your story alert!

**Wolfie14: **Thanks for review. I hope you enjoy this chapter also

**Abby: **here you go!

**Batteredchild: **You make a great point. I have also always thought that there is a thin line between love and obsession. I know it seems a bit rushed, but I wanted to get the idea typed before it went out of my head. I know it's a little extreme, but then again, I am an extreme thinker. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Janine: **I'm sorry, I just like cliffies. Here is the update, and I am sorry for your wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Celebwen Telcontar:** I guess you'll have to read to find out. Hope that this chapter is to your liking. Thank you for putting this story on you favorites list!

**Melly: **well, here you are. Enjoy!

And a special thanks to **AmethystLainey**. Thank you for putting this story on your favorites list, but why haven't you reviewed?

Well, this was it. Sarah had reached the point of no return. She had decided that if she spoke the infamous words, and her beloved did not appear to come and get her, she would end her life of complete and utter misery. She called out "I wish the goblins would come and take me away _right now!_" She waited a few miserable moments, and then loaded the pistol. She had just put the gun in her mouth, and prepared to pull the trigger, when she heard a warning, yet tender voice say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sarah spun around and met the eyes of Jareth, her beloved. "Jareth!", she said, with a voice tinged with anger and happiness.

She was so very happy to be reunited with her beloved, but she was also angry that he had waited so many long, agonizing days to come after her. She tried to make her face a mask so she wouldn't see what she was feeling, but she couldn't take it any more, and she broke down and cried. "Why didn't come after me sooner?" she asked, in between sobs. "Did you enjoy making me suffer?" Jareth was very distraught at this statement. "I never meant to hurt you, Sarah", he said. "I wanted to come after you sooner, but my kind is bounds to the rules of magic, and the rules state that I can only come to the above ground when someone is wished away, or only right after they return, and then only in my owl form." "I kept trying to find away around that rule, but it was no use." "The higher officials saw no reason for me to travel above ground unless it was for the sole purpose of collecting children."

"You mean you wanted to come for me this whole time?" Sarah said, hoping that it was the truth. "Of course, my dear", Jareth said with a comforting smile. "As I told you in the Labyrinth, I love you, I will be your slave if you let me." "I love you too, Jareth", said Sarah. "I only wished I could have told you sooner." "I didn't realize my true feelings a few weeks after I defeated the labyrinth." "I feel like such a fool, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you much sooner, Jareth". "There, there, my dear", he said embracing and reassuring her. "I'm here now and we can start our life together." "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you", said a menacing voice from behind. Jareth quickly turned around, and saw to his horror that it was none other than….

A/N so, who is the mysterious figure? Review and you will find out in the next chapter! I know that this one is kind of short, but I've been busy. If interest in this story persists, the next chapter will be much longer.


	3. Family Ties

One Last Chance

Chapter 3: Family Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

Reviewer Response Time:

**Melly:** Thank you for your wonderful review. I am glad you are enjoying this story, and I am sorry that it has been so long between updates. The voice will be revealed in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**AmethystLainey: **Glad you enjoyed both chapters! The voice will be revealed in this chapter. Thanks again for putting this story on favorites list!

**Batteredchild: **Thanks for the advice. I hope that this chapter is easier to read. Sorry for not updating sooner. I had an extreme case of writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

A/N: I'm going to continue where I left off. Enjoy!

"There, there, my dear", he said embracing and reassuring her. "I'm here now and we can start our life together." "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you", said a menacing voice from behind. Jareth quickly turned around, and saw to his horror that it was none other than Lucius, his half-brother and sworn enemy. "Well, well dear brother", Lucius said with an evil smirk, "I didn't know that even you could have such a bad taste in women."

"As if you're one to talk," Jareth spat out, his voice loaded with venom. "I've met that fake, ugly, blonde twit that you call a wife. Sarah is twice that women that your dear _Narcissa_ will ever be."

"How dare you compare a lowly MUGGLE to my wife!" Lucius said, his silver eyes gleaming with hatred. "Anyway, that's beside the point. I've been sent here to take your beloved Sarah to meet the Dark Lord. He has been watching her for quite some time and he has become quite taken with her. He wishes to meet her, though I can't possibly see what he would want with some common muggle, it's not my place to question his judgment," Lucius said.

"You'll take her there over my dead body," Jareth said, angrier than he had ever been in his life.

"That sounds very tempting, but I'm afraid I am in a hurry and I can't take you up on your oh so generous offer," Lucius said, the smirk back on his face.

Sarah was horrified. She didn't know exactly who Lucius was, or who the Dark Lord was, but she didn't want any part of that. All she wanted was to spend time with her beloved. While she was terrified at the thought of what might happen if Lucius succeeded in taking her to the Dark Lord, she was also made glad by the fact that Jareth was fighting for her. No man had ever cared or loved her the way that Jareth had. In fact, she knew that he would never let Lucius take her. She knew he would formulate a plan to keep Lucius from succeeding. He just had to.

A/N: Well, here is another chapter. I'm sorry that it has taken so long, but I have been very busy. I've decided that this is going to be a bit of a crossover, as if it wasn't already obvious with the revealing of the "Mysterious Figure". I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I will make the next chapter longer. Please review, and tell me what you thought!


	4. Plans?

Chapter 4: Plans?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

Reviewer response time:

**Ladykurama1: **see, I did not kill her off!

**Kishlover: **glad you liked the previous chapter. I'm afraid that this one is rather short also. Enjoy!

Jareth locked his eyes on Lucius. After a few moments, Jareth said, "If you take Sarah, then you have to take me as well."

"Very well, said Lucius with a cool, almost indifferent air. " I shall inform the Dark Lord that he will have two guests. Without another word, Lucius diapparated.

"I thought that you were going to stop him from taking me," Sarah said, upset and a little angry. She could not believe that her beloved would let this event take place.

"I do plan to stop him, my dear Sarah," Jareth replied. "You'll just have to trust me." Jareth was indeed forming a plan to keep Sarah safe and defeat his brother in one fell swoop. He had just been reunited with his love, and he was not going to lose her again, no matter what the cost could be.

A/N: I know that this is extremely short, but this is where I wanted to stop the chapter. Sorry for the long time between updates, but I have been busy with school. The next chapter will be considerably longer if people are still interested in the story. As always, please review!


	5. Information

Chapter 5: Information

A/N: I apologize for the long wait between chapters. I was suffering from extreme writer's block. Anyway, on with the story!

With a pop, Lucius appeared in just outside Riddle Manor, the place where the Dark Lord was currently residing. Lucius was a little apprehensive, because he did not know how the dark lord would respond to the news that Jareth, one of the most powerful magical beings beside himself would be coming along with Sarah, the Dark Lord's new pursuit.

Lucius gathered up all his courage, and walked inside Riddle Manor. He went of to the Dark Lord's study and heard a high, cold voice say, "Come in." Lucius entered the room, and informed the Dark Lord of the situation.

Instead of being angry, like Lucius had thought he would be, the Dark Lord seemed to be…overjoyed. "Splendid," the Dark Lord said, a malicious smirk spreading across his face. "I will finally get to show that lowly Goblin King what magic is really all about."

Although the Dark Lord knew of Jareth's power, he did not consider him a real threat because, according to many pure-bloods, fae were considered very lowly magical beings, slightly higher than "mud-bloods", but considerably lower than pure-bloods. However, the actuality was that fae magic was the most powerful form of magic around, as the Dark Lord would soon find out.

A/N (2): I know that this chapter is more Harry Potter oriented, but this is a crossover, and I think that it helps to set up a good segue for the next part of the story. Jareth and Sarah are back in the next chapter, which will be long if interest persists. Please read and review.


	6. A Proposition

Chapter 6: A Proposition

A/N: I apologize for the long wait between chapters. I've been busy with papers and things the wait will be a lot shorter from now on!

It had taken a long time, but Jareth had finally formulated a plan. He decided that when his dear brother returned, he would accompany said brother and Sarah to the Dark Lord all right, but things would not turn out to the Dark Lord's liking.

Jareth told Sarah the scope of his plan and she nodded in approval. It was an almost too easy method of solving their problem. He then asked Sarah to keep quiet about the plan until he could reveal it himself. Suddenly, Lucius revealed himself with a **pop**.

"He is eagerly expecting the both of you, my dear brother and my lady," he stated with a sneer, almost choking on the "lady."

"Well, we're ready" Sarah replied, her voice half confident and half timid.

"Take us to your **Lord**," Jareth replied, trying not to smirk as he went over the plan in his head. Yes, this time the dark lord would meet his match, and then some.

Lucius held out what appeared to be an old Styrofoam cup, and said "Grab on, this will take us to the Dark Lord."

"But I don't understand," said Sarah. "How is a Styrofoam cup supposed to take us anywhere?"

"It's called a port key, my dear" Jareth replied before Lucius could offer up a sarcastic reply. "It will magically take us to our destination"

"Oh," replied Sarah, still slightly confused.

"Will you two just grab on already?" Lucius replied, anger creeping into his voice. "I haven't got all day."

The three of them then grabbed onto the port key, Instantaneously, they were transported to Riddle Manor.

They arrived outside the dingy old mansion. Lucius watched with an air of disgust as Sarah clutched Jareth's arm tightly. He didn't think that Sarah had any business whatsoever with his brother, hate him though he might. He put these thoughts aside, and led the both of them to the mansion. Upon entering the mansion, Lucius led Jareth and Sarah to the Dark Lord's main "audience chamber."

"They arrived, My Lord," Lucius said, speaking to the cloaked figure sitting in the chair in the center of the room.

"Ah, yes. Please come forward," said the Dark Lord, turning to face his "guests." Sarah gasped in horror at the sight before her. She had never seen such a hideous looking being as the Dark Lord in all her life. Jareth was unfazed, however, because he had met the Dark Lord on previous occasions, unfortunately.

"My dear Sarah. At last we meet," said the Dark Lord, walking to Sarah, and kissing her hand. She shuddered in revulsion at this gesture. "Come, come. I assure you that I am not as hideous as I look, my dear. In time, you will even come to love me, I am sure. I have been observing you for quite sometime, and I am certain that you would be perfect to be my wife. You may wonder why I am choosing you, since you think that you have no magical ability. The truth is that you are a pureblooded witch. Your parents simply decided to raise you as a muggle, though I haven't the faintest idea why, considering that muggles are lowly scum," said the Dark Lord, pausing to take a breath before continuing. "Therefore, I wish to marry you as soon as possible," said the Dark Lord, a hideous smile forming on his countenance. Sarah was shocked and repulsed. She had only ever thought of marrying one man, and that was her beloved Jareth. She tried to imagine marrying this THING standing in front of her, and she almost regurgitated at the thought. Before she can say anything, Jareth spoke up.

"If I may say something, My Lord," Jareth said, his voice dripping with sarcasm on the last two words.

"What is it, Goblin King?" replied the Dark Lord, with a cold air of superiority.

"I have a little proposition for you if you are up to it. I would most like to break your neck right this instant for even suggesting that you would be the perfect spouse for my beloved Sarah. But, in the interest of fairness, I have a bargain for you. If you make it to the end of my labyrinth within thirteen hours, I will willingly give up my dear Sarah, and control of my lands and magic to you, and I will be your slave. But, if you fail to complete the labyrinth, you will never ever see Sarah again, and you must willingly give up your magic to me.

"It sounds most intriguing," said the Dark Lord, certain that this would be quite an easy task to undertake.

"Oh, there is one more provision. You must make it through the labyrinth, without the aid of magic," Jareth said, a small smile on his face.

"Very well," said the Dark Lord, a little less certain, but still overly confident. "I accept your challenge."

"Ok then," replied Jareth. "We will sojourn to the Underground in a moment.

Sarah watched this occurrence quite uneasily. In less than one full day, her fate would be decided. In less than one full day, she would either be happily with Jareth for the rest of her days, or doomed to stay with a hideous, evil man for the remainder of her life. She had agreed to the plan when Jareth had first told her about it, but now she was not so sure. She only hoped that Jareth would do everything in his power to hinder this Dark Lord from completing the labyrinth. She was confident in her love's abilities, but from the way that Lucius bragged, this Dark Lord was a powerful man, with or without magic. All she could do now was wait and hope that the plan would succeed, and that she would never again have to meet this hideous thing that called himself a lord.


	7. Beginning The Journey

Chapter 7: Beginning the Journey

A/N: It's been exactly a year since I last updated, but I have finally got over my writer's block and I have the next few chapters planned out. I hope you enjoy what I have written, and please read and review. Also, I don't own anything you recognize. Anyway on with the story!

Well, it was the moment that everyone had been waiting for. In thirteen hours or less, Sarah's fate would be decided. She would either live the metaphoric happily ever after, or spend a life of sheer misery with the creepy, serpent like creature that called himself Lord Voldemort. From the outside, this plan looked as if Jareth had total control over Sarah, and what happened in her life, but the truth was that if Sarah had not agreed to the high stakes, Jareth would have come up with an alternate plan. However, both agreed that this would be the easiest way to solve their problem. Sarah almost chuckled to herself, for she knew something that the Dark Lord didn't. After they were reunited, Jareth had informed her that only those he liked made it through the labyrinth in the allotted time, and Sarah was the only one of those to defeat him. However, he always returned the losers back to their homes, along with the person that they wished away, and he blotted the incident from their memories. But Jareth was not going to let Voldemort get through. If Jareth had to pull out every dirty trick at his disposal, Voldemort would leave the labyrinth broken, and stripped of his magic.

Sarah was thinking about all this when she looked around, and saw that they were on the familiar hilltop outside the labyrinth entrance. She saw Voldemort looking around in disgust at the barren land, and slightly crumbling stonewalls of the maze. She saw him give a self satisfied smirk as if to say "This will be a piece of cake," but as she already knew, the labyrinth was full of shocking surprises. She also realized that if the labyrinth was made easier for her because Jareth liked her (and it was still quite difficult to navigate,) then it would be almost impossible for Voldemort to navigate. Just then, she heard Jareth speak:

-"Well, well, what do you think of my lovely little labyrinth," Jareth said, a smirk clear on his face.

-"This will be even easier then I though, Goblin King," Voldemort spat out, a smirk also on his face. "With the shape that this thing is in, I could almost knock it down, and make my way to the center THAT way," he said, an evil laugh clear in his voice

-"My dear Dark Lord," Jareth said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "You of all people should know that things are not always what they seem, especially in my realm. To review the rules, you have thirteen hours to solve my labyrinth or your magic becomes mine forever, and you must never make contact with Sarah or me ever again. If you should win, which I highly doubt, Sarah will be yours and you will receive my magic. Be advised, I will make this extremely difficult for you. And remember, no magic will be used," Jareth said, putting emphasis on the last point.

-"Very well, when may I begin, Your Majesty," said Voldemort, whilst rolling his eyes.

-"You may begin now," Jareth said, and with a snap of his fingers, Voldemort was now at the labyrinth gates.

As soon as Voldemort found himself at the gate, he smiled to himself. He was sure that this would be one of the easiest tasks that he had undertaken, and he could not wait to be with his Sarah. But, little did he know that he was in for quite a few surprises.

"Now, the first thing I need to do is to figure out how to get inside," he thought aloud. He then noticed a squat little man urinating into a fountain. This of course, was the dwarf that Jareth, Sarah, and the rest of the labyrinth knew as Hoggle. "Looks like the illegitimate child of a house elf," he thought. "Maybe he will tell me how to get into this train wreck of a maze."

-"You there," Voldemort said, calling out to Hoggle.

-"Who said that? Oh, it's you," Hoggle said contempt in his voice. "What do you want?"

-"How do I enter the labyrinth," Voldemort said, already growing impatient.

-"I won't tell you unless you ask the right question," Hoggle said, a small smile on his lips.

-"Either you tell me, or I will squash you into oblivion," Voldemort said, getting angrier by the minute.

-"Fine, fine," Hoggle said his, voice rising in fear. "You get in there," he said, pointing to a set of double doors.

-"Very well, creature" said Voldemort, feeling pretty pleased with himself. He entered in the doors, but before he could reflect more on how easy the journey was going to be, he found himself falling down a deep, dark, hole, and he landed smack dab in the middle of an oubliette. Yes, Hoggle had shown him an entrance to labyrinth, but is was not the main entrance. Sarah herself did not know this, but there were two entrances to the labyrinth, one that led straight into the maze, which was the proper one to go through, and one that dropped straight into an oubliette.

Jareth and Sarah were watching the events unfold from safe inside the castle at the center, and took delight in watching Voldemort curse at the top of his lungs while trying to find a way out of the hole. If and when Voldemort got out of the oubliette, he was in for some nasty surprises ahead.


	8. The Best Laid Plans

One Last Chance 

Chapter 8: The Best Laid Plans

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Harry Potter or Labyrinth related. However, I do own an original character introduced in this chapter.

A/N: Well, I finally have the next chapter completed. To all of my readers, I sincerely apologize for the long gap between chapters, but my life has been chaotic as of late. Anyway, on with the show!

Voldemort rubbed his head in a daze. The last thing he remembered was approaching the entrance pointed out to the dwarf. Then, in what seemed like the next moment, he came to in what looked like an average sized underground cave. Groaning, he slowly got to his feet. He then proceeded to angrily pace the length and breadth of the cave, all the while thinking of ways to exact revenge on that horrid little creature that had put him in to this precarious position, amongst more important issues.

His main thoughts centered on Sarah. He had heard about her exploits in the labyrinth through Lucius, and at first, he could care less about some muggle who happened to outwit a man endowed with one of the pithiest forms of magic, or so he thought. However, he soon found out that her true parents were one of the most powerful magical families in the wizarding world, her mother Linda long since deceased, and her father Robert, who had chosen to live as a muggle in the United States shortly after Sarah was born.

Once he found out about her true power, he was determined to make her his bride. He also found himself being strangely attracted to her, which earned a fair share of mutterings behind his back at the hands of his "loyal followers." Some even had the audacity to suggest to the Dark Lord that a different woman would make for a more suitable mate.

They were promptly dispatched, of course, and no others dared to question his choice of mate. He was convinced that the beautiful and powerful Sarah would help he to produce a powerful heir, in addition to the power surge that their bonding would cause. The main obstacle was Jareth. Voldemort viewed him had a troublesome fae who could be easily vanquished with or without magic. "The most troublesome task will be evacuating this hole," he thought himself. He felt along the side of the wall for any sort of opening, and found none. Fuming with rage, he resumed his pacing.

Two minutes after he began to traverse the room again, he heard what sounded like a door creaking open. He spun around, and he red eyes met a most surprising sight. Stepping into the room, with a candle held in front of her was a young fae woman. She was roughly the same height and build as Jareth, except she had long, coppery red hair, and sapphire blue eyes. She was clad in a forest green dress with bell sleeves, and she was carrying a candle in a pewter holder. Sitting the candle in front of the astonished Dark Lord, she began to speak in a soft, even, tone:

-"So, you are the dark wizard who has decided to challenge my brother. Do you require any assistance?"

A/N 2: So, please tell me what you think. Also, I know I decided to end on a bit of a cliffhanger, but I have grand plans for the next chapter. See you then!


	9. Strange Alliances

One Last Chance

One Last Chance

Chapter 9: Strange Alliances

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Labyrinth related. I do however own the young fae woman introduced in the previous chapter.

A/N: Well, what do you know? I am back once again. I have not abandoned this saga, and I will try to update more often. To all of those still reading the story, your support is greatly appreciated. So, here we go!

* * *

Voldemort stared in disbelief at the figure before him. Had she really just introduced herself as the Goblin King's sister? If so, then why did she offer to help the Dark Lord in the same breath? Trying to regain composure, Voldemort spoke in his cold, high voice:

-"And just who are you?" He demanded to know of this mystery woman

-"I am Talaith, Princess of the Goblins" the young woman replied.

-"If the Goblin King is your brother, then why offer to aid me in my quest?" Voldemort queried, due to genuine curiosity and half due to cold sarcasm. He then observed the figure before him. She seemed to be giving great thought to her next answer. Finally, she adjusted her dress, tucked her hair behind her back, and began to speak in a semi-aristocratic tone reminiscent of her brother:

-"As I told you previously, Jareth is my brother. However, he was not the first child born to our parents. That privilege belongs to me."

-"But how can this be? You look to be at least ten years younger than he," Voldemort replied, genuinely puzzled.

Unfazed by this, Talaith continued:

-"That may be so, but unlike humans, we fae age far more gracefully. In addition to this, we fae women age even more slowly than the men. I am approximately 50 years old, and my brother is approximately 40 years old," She said with the nonchalant air ad if she had merely been asked what time of the day it was. "Anyway, I was alive for ten years until my brother was introduced into this world."

"During that time, I was lavished upon. Since I was my parents' only heir, I stood to inherit the entire kingdom, including the maze, which we now sit underneath. However, the day after my 10th birthday, my mother announced that she was expecting another child. This news did not faze me in the slightest. I was still lavished upon and looked upon as the one true heir to the throne of my parents."

"That all changed with the birth of Jareth. You see, since my parents had finally received a suitable male heir, they no longer found it necessary to dote on me. I was promptly handed over to maidservants, and I began to be instructed in the ways of becoming a proper fae wife while my brother gradually began to be versed in the ways of proper kingship."

"As to be expected, I was greatly angered by all of this. Then, to make matters worse, I began to hear about the bride that my brother wishes to take. If they marry, she will become his queen, and all hope of me ever regaining my rightful place on the throne will perish. But, there is still a chance. The way I understand it, you want to marry this girl as much I want to take up my rightful position, is that correct, Lord Voldemort," Talaith inquired, her blue eyes full of vengeful fire.

-" Yes, that would be a correct assumption," Voldemort replied. He thought that he was going to have to proceed alone, but this was apparently not going to be the case. His reply was cool and collected, but inside he was gleeful with malicious intent.

-"Well, let's begin our planning, shall we?" Talaith replied, pulling closer to the table before them, and taking control of the situation. Voldemort pulled his chair closer to the table, ready to hear the plan concocted by this mysterious woman.

* * *

Jareth stared at the crystal in shock. He had been watching the proceedings with the dark. He never suspected that his "dear" sister would be siding with the Dark Lord. It was not that she hadn't tried to bring him down before, but this was a new level of cheating, even for her. He would not let the power of his kingdom, not to mention his true love, fall into the hands of a sleazy pseudo-lord and his corrupt sister.

Grabbing a crystal, he summoned his top advisor. If his sister and his greatest enemy were having a clandestine meeting, then so could he. Only his was for a greater purpose: to save his true love, and his precious kingdom, and nothing would come between him and either treasure.

* * *

A/N X 2: And so the plot somewhat thickens… I promise that the next chapter will be out ASAP. By the way, Talaith's name is Welsh for "crown". I came across it on a baby names site, and thought it would be perfect. TTFN!


	10. Unraveling Threads

One Last Chance

One Last Chance

Chapter 10: Unraveling Threads

DISCLAIMER: Talaith is mine, Jareth's advisor is mine, anything else Labyrinth/Harry Potter related does not belong to me.

A/N: Well, it has been awhile, but here is the tenth chapter of my little saga. To all those staying loyal to the story, I thank you for your support. On with the show!

* * *

Jareth paced back and forth in front of his throne, anxiously waiting for his advisor to arrive. As he did so, Sarah sat almost sedately in the throne, hands folded into the lap of the powder blue satin dress that she had donned in favor of her normal clothes. She was just as anxious as Jareth, but she was trying hard not to show it. Rising from the throne, she placed her hand on Jareth's shoulder, which seemed to calm him for the moment. Trying to keep her voice as calm as possible, she asked:

-"Jareth, why does your sister hold such a grudge against you?" Sarah intoned, wanting to make sense of the whole situation.

-"My dear Sarah, Talaith has been angry at me for circumstances beyond my control. You see, she is my older sister, and she considers herself the rightful heir to the Underground throne because of this fact. However, when she was very young, my parents discovered that although she was lavished with love, attention, and gifts, it was never enough." Jareth sighed deeply before continuing:

-"When she found out that I was going to be born, she became insanely jealous, even though our parents assured her that they would love her no less. After my birth, she attempted to destroy the castle to lash out at my parents and me, and this was the catalyst that made our parents realize that such a demeanor would not be suitable for a future monarch. Therefore, they instead attempted to bring in instructors to educate in the art of homemaking in the hopes that it would soften her manner so she could find true love. This attempt failed miserably, and made her even more determined to take control of the throne. So, throughout the years she amassed a small, but loyal group of followers determined to help her complete her goal" Jareth finished, running his fingers through his hair.

-" And now it appears that she is so jealous of me gaining her "rightful" title that she is willing to work with the pathetic excuse for a man," Sarah said, barely believing what was transpiring.

-"I assure you my love; I will not let them succeed, no matter what they are planning. I lost you once, I couldn't bear losing you again," Jareth finished softly, love clear in his voice. To prove his point, he gathered Sarah into a tight embrace, and gave her a deep, but gentle kiss. The two could have stayed like that for a long time, but they were both interrupted by amused, but kind voice:

-"Ah, my liege, I hope I am not interrupting anything," said the new arrival, a smile on his face.

Jareth and Sarah both broke their passionate embrace and turned to look at the new arrival. He appeared to be a fae man, who was a good six inches shorter that Jareth, although he appeared slightly older. He had dark brown hair, and grey eyes, and he was dressed in long, grey robes. Jareth walked over to him and began to speak:

-"Gregory, thank you so very much for meeting with me. As you must have already surmised, this is my lovely Sarah that I have been telling everyone about," said Jareth, a small smile on his face."

-"It is very nice to meet you, my lady," spoke Gregory, stopping to kiss Sarah on the hand, making Sarah promptly blush.

-"Enough with introductions and pleasantries. Gregory, I have asked you here for a matter of utmost importance. It seems that Talaith is up to her old tricks again, only this time she is seeking the aid of an inscrutable Dark Lord who wants to take my beloved as his wife," said Jareth, reaching out to gently, but firmly grip Sarah's hand before continuing:

-" He has been determined to wed her for some time, so in order to halt his advances, I offered him a challenge: complete the labyrinth in the allotted thirteen hour time span, sans magic, and Sarah would be his; fail, and he must hand over all of his magic to me. Until the recent developments with my sister, it seemed quite easy to vanquish him, but now I am growing uneasy. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, but I need advice, and possibly assistance, in regards to dealing with my sister," Jareth finished, keeping as much of his composure as he could muster.

-"Believe me, my liege, when I say that I will offer as much assistance as I possibly can on this most important matter. Let us three adjourn to my meeting room to discuss the plan of action," Gregory said, leading the way to the room in the rear of the castle. Jareth and Sarah followed close behind, holding one another's hands to show support and love, as they traversed after Gregory.

* * *

Down in the oubliette, Talaith and Voldemort were beginning to discuss their plan of action. They were already making progress. As a matter of fact, Talaith had just mentioned that she knew a secret passageway that would help Voldemort to get finish the maze in record time. Staring in fascination at the cruel cunning of the fae woman across the table from him, Voldemort articulated:

-"So, there IS a quick way to complete this wretched labyrinth," he finished, barely contained excitement in his high, evil voice.

-"Not only that, but I also happen to know my brother's one weakness, which I will reveal, if you are honest when you say that you will help me with my quest," Talaith replied coolly, not letting any emotion slip from her voice

-"You have my word. I know that Sarah and I are destined to be together," Voldemort voiced, a sadistic smirk creeping onto his face.

-"Very well. We shall discuss the plan a little longer, and then I will help you out of this detestable cave," spoke Talaith, adjusting the sleeves on her gown.

* * *

As the malicious Dark Lord and Goblin Princess continued with their discussions, they had no idea that Jareth and Sarah were discussing how to vanquish them. Although Jareth's weakness could hinder him, with the help of Gregory, it would not be enough to help the Dark Lord to separate the couple. Yes, Voldemort would be stopped at all costs. The wager was far from over.

* * *

A/N X 2: Well, I hope that this chapter has not disappointed. I promise more secrets will be revealed in the next chapter, which will hopefully be out very soon. I chose the name Gregory for the advisor, since it means "Vigilant." See you all next time! TTFN!


	11. Truths and Exits

One Last Chance Chapter 11: Truths and Exits

A/N: Here is chapter 11! Thanks to anyone who is still reading this story! :)

* * *

Voldemort was slowly growing impatient. He had been stuck in the dark, abysmal oubliette for what had seemed like an eternity, discussing how to defeat the insidious puzzle that surrounded the Goblin King's castle with someone that he never thought would help him: Talaith, the King's own sister. The plotting was going well. He was slowly learning about which paths would lead him to the castle, and which would leave him sealed up in dead ends. He leearned about how to get past the door knockers, and how to get past the four headed guards by the name of TIm and Jim. The only caveat was that Talaith had promised to reveal Jareth's weakness, but had yet to do so. If Voldemort was to win the hand of Sarah, the pureblood, muggle-raised witch that he so desperately wanted, he would need every advantage possible. Unable to stand it any longer, he finally spoke up:

-"Not to interrupt this valuable exposition of knowledge, dear lady, but just when were you going to reveal your brother's one true weakness?" Voldemort said, fighting to keep the anger from rising in his voice.

-"I was just getting to that, if you could wait one single solitary moment," Talaith intoned. If she had been human, she would have rolled her eyes, but being fae, she was above such things. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak again:

-"Years ago, when the various kingdoms were established, it was decided that instead of having a matriarchy or a patriarchy, all realms would be able to be ruled by a king or a queen. In addition to this. the magical powers that were first conferred on my anscestors by the Grand Sorcerors where to be gender specific, meaning that the magic and potions I can produce are quite different then those that can be produced by my brother. In addition to this, he can only be hurt by a female's magic, as I and other fae women can only be hurt by a male's magic. This is why your intended was able to defeat my brother in the past when so many others had failed: The rest that had went before him were human adolescent males who felt resentment towards their younger siblings," Talaith finished, watching the Dark Lord's reaction to the news.

-"So you men to tell me that I never really stood a chance against the King?" Voldemort asked, confused and angrier then ever

-"Yes," Talaith replied. "That is why I offered to help you in the first place. Even if you had your magic to use on this journey, it would not help. But, with me along, I can devise something that will put my so called powerful Goblin King brother in his place, and help get that pretender of a queen off her throne, and into your arms," she finished, a smug smile on her face. "That being said, it is time to exit this dank hold, and continue the maze," Talaith said.

With those words, she produced a plank of wood from an unseen location, propped it up against the wall, and made a door. Turning an invisible knob, she opened the door, and beckoned for Voldemort to follow her. As they exited, he couldn't help but have a smile on his pale face. Soon, that self righteous Sarah would be by his side, and his power would be even greater than before.

* * *

A/N: I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Sarah and Jareth return in the next chapter, which should be out tomorrow! TTFN!!!!


End file.
